That man
by Nepeace
Summary: A girls night out with confessions. - Written for the 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' – Fanfiction challenge round 1- Garcia/Rossi and JJ/Emily but nothing graphic, only holding hands


**That man **

**Title:** That man  
**Author: **Nepeace**  
Disclaimer: **I If I owned them everyone would be were they are supposed to be.**  
Rated: **PG-13  
**Pairing: **Garcia/Rossi (and JJ/Emily but nothing graphic, only holding hands) **  
Word Count: **+/- 1700 words**  
Summary: **A girls night out with confessions.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' – Fanfiction challenge round 1. A special thanks goes out to LoveforPenandDerek who proofread my one shot.

**That man**

A girls night out was not something Garcia would ever pass up. And tonight was no exception when Emily and JJ asked her to join them she quickly agreed. But while she waited for the others to arrive she wondered if she wasn't going to regret this evening. Despite loving a night out in the city with the ladies tonight though she rather spend in bed, resting her head on his broad shoulders while his arms were wrapped around her. Everything seemed so perfect when she was in his strong arms. And she wasn't so sure that her world would still seem all that perfect come the end of the night.

She looked up when she heard the blond media liaison call out her name from across the street. Garcia pushed her worries aside and focused on the two women who where crossing the street hand in hand. The technical analyst waved and smiled at them, they seemed so happy ever since they finally admitted what they felt for each other.

Sure there had been a lot of drama before they could actually fall in love with each other but now that the break up and custody issues were finally settled it all seemed to be the best choice they could have ever made. Garcia knew that Will was hurt but everything seemed alright at the moment. JJ and he both went their separate ways.

The tech geek couldn't have been happier when he left to go back to New Orleans. She never liked the guy but how do you tell your best friend that you dislike the man they're dating? However barely a week after Will left for good, Emily and JJ had moved in together. For a while Will had stayed in Washington, he hoped that the separation between JJ and him would have been temporary. But things between the two friends had changed quickly when JJ ended her relationship with Will. Emily had decided that she had let JJ get away from her once and that she never wanted to feel that pain she felt in Miami ever again. Since Will  
had left the brunette had stepped in as a parental figure to little Henry as well. Due to the whole situation between the two women and their usually hectic jobs, the 'Girls nights out' had been few and far in between, but tonight they would make up for that.

Emily smiled at Garcia while she casually laid her arm around JJ's shoulder; "Hey PG, you ready for a night out?"

"I am so ready for a night with my girls! I hardly ever get to spend any time with you two anymore. I almost believed that you two forgot all about me," the bubbly blond said with a mock pout.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Pen?" JJ queried the older woman.

"How could we ever forget about you!" Emily replied with a huge grin and a dramatic gesture; "Tonight is going to be your lucky night,PG! Tonight is all about you." The brunette let go of her girlfriend and hooked her arm through Garcia's while JJ did the same with her other arm. Together they led the Technical analyst towards the bar where they would try to figure out if the blond really was as omniscient as she claimed to be. But instead of leading her to a bar to drink massive amounts of beer, throw some darts or hit on men or women alike they led her to a bar which played soft music and which was filled with tables and booths. Where people sat down to talk to each other... definitely not what Garcia had in mind or wanted to do tonight for she knew that both JJ and Emily did not bring her here without reason. She knew them both too well.

The blond tech stopped abruptly; "Can't … can't we go to a real bar, you know were they serve beer so that we can get drunk! JJ, I am sure that you would love to show some men how to play darts. And you Miss Prentiss don't you need some 'real FBI agents' to blow off? Why are we here, of all places?" Garcia threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture, while she tried to turn around and step outside this particular bar in search for the kind of bar she wanted to go to.

But JJ and Emily were relentless - they still had a hold on her arms - and they almost dragged the tech towards one of the tables; "Sit down and shut up!" The media liaison said with a smile. Garcia was stunned by the younger woman, she was so stunned that she complied without a remark. Which was very un-Garcia like.

Emily ordered drinks the second the waitress walked up to them, and normally Garcia would love these kinds of drinks. They where bright colored cocktails with umbrella's. But not today, for she knew that the two of them were up to something and she was sure that she would find out the exact reason for this choice of venue within minutes.

"I was walking down the hall today at work for my meeting with Strauss when I came across Kevin. Who much to my surprise told me that the two of you had broken up, in fact he was really surprised that we didn't know that you had broken up with him over a month ago. Now you can tell me a lot of things but surely that lil' detail hadn't slipped your mind?" JJ asked Garcia while she pulled her brow up.

"PG, we know that we have been lacking in our friendship with you while we are figuring out our relationship but you could have come to us. We would have made time for you. We are family," the profiler said to her friend.

Garcia's mind was on overload while she tried to figure out what she could say to her best friends, preferably an answer which would satisfy them. It was true she should have known that one day they would figure out what happened between her and Kevin. They worked at the same building, sooner rather than later one of her coworkers would figure it out. But she never even thought past that point.

A month ago it had been as if the light had suddenly switched on, as if the clouds had lifted like a storm passed through her life and it all made sense. Suddenly he was there, the man who was the perfect opposite of herself. She was brightly colored fluffy woman who surrounded herself by happy little knickknack while he was dark, gruff and overall not a happy person. The complete opposite of her and of Kevin for that matter. At one point she had loved Kevin but in the end they- in her opinion- had only stayed together because it was easier then breaking up. But then she had suddenly been struck by a lightening bolt and her feelings had changed completely. She fell for the most unattainable man she could imagine.

"I just don't love him anymore. I broke up with him. That's all," she answered as quickly as she could, it sounded plausible. But she knew that the time between the question and the answer had been way too long to hold any kind of meaning.

"Yeah, you know that is not gonna fly." JJ answered, with a sarcastic undertone.

"PG, promise me one thing, make sure that you never ever get caught for a crime because you are the worst liar ever." The brunette chuckled. "What's really going on?"

Garcia took a large gulp from her cocktail and promptly started to cough. JJ reached around her and gently pounded her hand on Garcia's back. Once the coughs subdued both of the woman were watching her. They waited in silence, that was until JJ couldn't hold it anymore; "You met someone." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"It wasn't so much meeting someone," Garcia muttered under her breath.  
"What?" Emily said who once again showed that she had a better hearing then most other people. "Garcia, what was that? Did I hear that right ? Is it someone you already knew?"

Garcia's silence answered more questions then she had wanted.

"It is! Isn't it? I bet it's even someone we know!" The brunette told her girlfriend with a smug grin. "Wait let me guess, I am sure that Reid is out of the question. The poor fella could not handle a woman like you. And Hotch doesn't seem to be ready to date someone yet. He is too focused on Jack at the moment. So that leaves Morgan and Rossi."

"No, it's not Morgan. He was chasing that new recruit for the Crisis Negotiation Unit, just this morning. If he is dating Garcia and chasing tail at the same time I am going to have a good chat with him," JJ said very determined.

Emily thought for a second. "You know what, I bet it is Rossi! Did you notice how he came into work this week whistling. I didn't even know that the man had it in him, but he was, I swear to God he was! And he seems happy, genuinely happy. Usually he only seems that content when his books sales sky rocket, the gold price are up or when he is able to put Strauss back in her place." The brunette all of the sudden started to recall small changes she had noticed over the past week in her colleague. It was in fact a lot like putting the pieces of a puzzle back together to see the whole picture. "It is Rossi, isn't it?"

"Yes, okay yes it is Rossi! I have lost my mind and I have fallen for the most unattainable man I could possibly fall for. And I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think that you would understand. It's strange and … I think he has fallen for me too." Garcia finally admitted to her friend the secret she had kept for a month. A month in which she spend most of her nights, if he hadn't been working on a case, in his arms. She wasn't sure where her and Rossi were going, if anywhere at all, all Garcia knew was that so far she was enjoying this most unexpected ride.

Fin

**An:** Garcia/Rossi before the challenge I never even thought of this challenge, and I still can't really see it happening. Though I had fun writing it and it was a challenge in every sense of the word. Let me know what you think of this one shot.


End file.
